Golden Eagle
Although the majestic golden eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) is not Britain’s largest raptor (the white-tailed eagle exceeds it in size) nor is it the rarest, it has a certain powerful resonance in the British psyche as an enduring symbol of strength and wildness. This huge bird of prey can be identified by its very long wings and long tail. When gliding or soaring it typically holds its wings in a shallow ‘V’. The plumage is dark brown rather than golden and the massive talons are bright yellow. The feathers of the head and nape of the neck are typically light yellowish or reddish-brown, giving the appearance of a ‘shawl’. Males and females are similar in appearance, but juveniles can be distinguished by the presence of white patches on the undersides of the wings and on both surfaces of the tail. This raptor rarely makes sound, although a thin whistle is occasionally produced in flight. Golden eagle pairs mate for life and use the same large nest year after year. The golden eagle may live to as old as 32 years. Golden eagle pairs carry out courtships flights where they perform plunging and looping acrobatics. Golden Eagle Subspecies *American Golden Eagle *Asian Golden Eagle *European Golden Eagle *Japanese Golden Eagle *Siberian Golden Eagle Roles * It played Black Pitch (Boogeyman) in Rise of the Animal Guardians * They played Gwythaints in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elsa in We're Back! A Siberian Animal's Story Gallery Golden_eagle_6.jpg Animals hero golden eagle.jpg Golden Eagle.jpg Golden_Eagle_habitat.jpg TWT Golden Eagles.png TTTE Eagles.png brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Brave (2012) Aguilareal2-medium-init-.jpg Mountain Eagle.PNG IMG 0296.PNG IMG 0094.PNG IMG 9532.PNG 2766A849-5D32-4B52-83BE-FD9F0A4DD251.png Star meets Golden Eagle.png F92CE6F6-38AB-4484-86B8-AB29B5AD04EC.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg B5B44E24-7882-40AB-A999-192185CD05F9.jpeg 3D8F62CE-BC35-4C5C-B39D-3BBBF959C0CA.jpeg A89A7ECA-796B-4425-B481-92C0585033B5.jpeg 14696900-F4BC-45BF-9D68-251E780EDA47.jpeg See Also * Bald Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Martial Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals